


Mytologie Kachního lidu

by Melkora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aron - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Jews in the Middle-Earth, Moses - Freeform, Parody, The Old Testament Crossover, The Orc Culture, The Orc Religion, alternative universe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Když jsou ve Středozemi Angličané a Finové (svým způsobem), proč by tam nemohli být i Židé? Toto je velkolepá historie židogoblinů z Kachního kmene, jak ji zaznamenal slovutný Kachní prorok Mouchýš na útěku z elfského zajetí, cestou do Bažiny Zaslíbené.





	1. Chapter 1

Kachní lid se bezpečně utábořil na jedné z mála jakž takž stabilních vyvýšenin, které jim okolní bažina byla schopna poskytnout. Již čtyřicátý týden trávil na útěku před krutými elfskými otrokáři, kteří je mimo jiné mučili tím, že je nutili sbírat slámu, takže bylo celkem jasné, že jsou ušlí a potřebují pauzu. Ležení se rychle plnilo narychlo vztyčenými plátěnými stany, hlaholem goblinek, klohnících na provizorních ohništích něco málo žížalek a červíků k obědu i výskáním neposedných gobliňat, která vesele skotačila a vytrvale se motala dospělým goblinům pod nohy.  
Nebýt toho rámusu, jeden by pomalu ani nepoznal, kde že to Kachní kmen vlastně rozbil tábořiště. Pro svůj lehce smaragdový nádech splývali totiž jeho příslušníci s okolní zelení tak dokonale, že byli prakticky k nerozeznání od mechu a kapradí.  
Prorok Mouchýš se hrdě procházel mezi stany a spokojeně obhlížel valarlibé konání svého lidu. Dlužno dodat, že vzít kramle z Roklinky byl vlastně původně jeho nápad a nadchnout pro něj ostatní gobliny, národ to sice permanentně nespokojený a věčně kvůli něčemu frfňající, po pravdě ovšem také náramně pohodlný, nebylo zrovna snadné. Když je ale přesvědčil, že Velká Temnota je na jejich straně, tak už to šlo samo.  
Je ovšem pravda, že v jednu chvíli už měli namále. To se onehdá ukázalo, že se je proti všem předpokladům jala pronásledovat těžká elfská jízda... s čímž Mouchýš dopředu v nejmenším nepočítal. Ostatně, kdo by mohl co namítat proti tomu, když se jeden národ vydá do světa, hledat své sebeurčení? A co se týče toho pranepatrného množství dobytka, drůbeže, vozíků, stanů, jakož i nádobí a řemeslnického náčiní, které si půjčili na cestu? No, no! Snad se by elfové pro těch pár drobností hned nepotento! Vždyť jim toho zbylo ještě víc, než dost. Mouchýše dokonce i dnes obléval studený pot, když si vybavil ten zběsilý bezhlavý úprk, na který se tenkrát jeho lid obrátil po té, co všiml slunečních prasátek, vrhaných od obzoru, jasného to znamení, že nablýskaná a vymydlená elfská armáda se k nim neodvratně přibližuje. Mouchýš na své ovečky marně volal a mával, ať ještě počkají, že se třeba zkusí s elfím velitelem nějak dohodnout, nikdo už ho neposlouchal! Nakonec mu nezbylo, než se otočit a rezignovaně se vydat za svým kmenem.  
A následky na sebe pochopitelně nenechali dlouho čekat! Ta smečka splašených nekňubů doběhla k jakési řídké bažině a jala se na ni bezradně civět, nevědouc, co si počít dál. Drtivá většina z nich už se viděla rozdupána pod kopyty elfských komoňů a rozježděna pod koly jejich válečných vozů a vinnu za to pochopitelně připsali Mouchýšovi. Který se v ten moment začal úpěnlivě modlit k Velké Temnotě, aby, u všech valar, elfská jízda dorazila dřív, než ho ti pomstychtiví šílenci stihnou roztrhat na kusy.  
Živě si vybavil, jak tenkrát popadl první klacek, co mu přišel pod ruku a vztekle s ním praštil do té bahnité zapáchající břečky, která jim tak zákeřně překazila jejich útěk, když v tom se, k úžasu kde koho, a nejvíce pak k úžasu samotného Mouchýše hladina rozestoupila, dno se odhalilo a před nimi se z čista jasna zjevila sice poněkud smradlavá a bahnitá, ale přece jen bezpečná cesta ke spáse. Na nic nečekali a vrhli se jí v ústrety.  
Elfové, dorazivší vzápětí, si jen štítivě přičichli k zahnívajícímu bahnu, pomysleli si, že za zničené holinky jim těch pár ukradených cetek nestojí a s teatrální distingovaností obrátili koně, aby se vydali zpět ke svým domovům.  
Mouchýš se ovšem pro Kachní lid v tu ránu stal hrdinným zachráncem a jeho autorita mezi uprchlíky citelně vzrostla. Inu, a žádného divu! Konec konců, jeho zákrok byl tak překvapivý, provedení tak efektní a úspěch tak fatální, že milí goblini, ještě celí zfamfrnělí náhle se objevivšími magickými schopnostmi svého vůdce, rázem zapomněli, že to vlastně byl on, kdo je do té šlamastiky navezl. Ba co víc, začali k němu vzhlížet s úctou mezi Kachnami do té doby v pravdě nevídanou. Prorok jen ohromeně sledoval, jak zlehka kolem něj jeho lid znenadála našlapuje, jak zdvořile ustupuje stranou a cudně klopí oči, pokud se on, velký čaroděj Mouchýš, zrovna potlouká okolo, jaké že obdivné, ale také kapánek vyplašené pohledy na něj vrhá. Dokonce i toho vzteklého vrčení a popuzených protestů pokaždé, když po svých společnících cokoliv požadoval, razantně ubylo a ty zlomyslné posměšky, které si z něj jeho spolugoblini byli dříve zvyklí tropit kvůli té jeho pranepatrné, téměř neslyšné a v podstatě zcela zanedbatelné vadě řeči, tak ty už taky prakticky neslýchal.  
Dílem mu to lichotilo, ale dílem ho to děsilo, protože mu bylo nad slunce jasnější, že se po něm dříve, či později bude chtít, aby ten svůj zázračný kousek zopakoval. A protože dodnes neměl sebemenší tušení, jaká zpropadená shoda okolností to za jejich nečekanou záchranou vlastně stojí, tak jen skromně klopil zrak a všechny zvídavé dotazy odbýval s tím, že ano, že to samozřejmě předem věděl, ba to dokonce přímo takhle od začátku plánoval, ale on že nic, že to všechno Velká Temnota, která se nad nimi, nad tou verbeží zatracenou, z nějakého neznámého důvodu slitovala, přestože si to v podstatě vůbec nezasloužili a že by se teď měli koukat chovat slušně a řádně Ji za onu milost velebit, aby si to u Ní zase nerozházeli a že jim od začátku tvrdil, že oni jsou Její národ vyvolený a že byli pěkně pitomí, když mu to hnedka neuvěřili.  
V duchu se utěšoval, že vlastně ani moc nelže. Ostatně musela za tím stát Temnota, přesvědčoval se, protože kdo jiný by měl zájem na tom, pomáhat bandě otrhaných nemytých zavánějících a jako chrámová myš chudých goblinů. Nicméně ten klacek, kterým onehdá rozčísl tu hladinu, si pro jistotu ponechal.


	2. Chapter 2

Zatímco takhle bloumal po táboře, hluboce zabrán do svých vlastních úvah, přistoupil k němu jeho bratr Kaloň.  
"Buď zdráv, Mouchýši!"  
Oslovil proroka a zlehka se při to uklonil, jak to byl dříve zvyklý vídat u elfů. Vyznělo to sice trochu prkenně, konečně obřadnost, nikdy nebyla Kaloňovou nejsilnější stránkou, jenže prachsprosté "čaues", provázené plácnutím přes rameno, začalo dokonce i jemu po té příhodě s rozestoupením vod připadat trochu fádní.  
Mouchýš lehce pokynul v odpověď, aniž se nechal vytrhnout ze svého pobožného zahloubání. Považoval to za adekvátní reakci hodnou vznešeného proroka a taky malinko doufal, že si ho Kaloň tentokrát nedovolí s ničím otravovat. Jak hluboce se mýlil poznal vzápětí, když jeho bratr odvětil slovy:  
"Máme problém!"  
Mouchýš protočil oči a hluboce si povzdechl.  
"A, je to tady!"  
Zamumlal si pro sebe, samozřejmě dost potichu na to, aby si mohl být jistý, že to Kaloň nezaslechne. Ve skutečnosti něco podobného očekával už nějaký čas, konec konců, znal své lidi natolik dobře, aby tušil, že onen klid a pohoda, jež se rozhostily po jejich záchraně, bezpochyby nebudou mít dlouhého trvání.  
"No, tak co je, povídej!"  
Pravil rezignovaně směrem ke Kaloňovi. Ten se najednou začal ošívat, jakoby si to s celou suplikou chtěl ještě honem rozmyslet.  
"Ehm,víš...", lezlo z něj, jak z chlupaté deky, "jde o to, že... ehm.."  
Nervózně odkašlával, přešlapoval, kroutil bulvami a přemýšlel, jak dál. Pak mu to najednou došlo!  
"Lid reptá, proroku!"  
Vyhrkl spěšně a v duchu se za tu spásnou myšlenku pochválil.  
"Jasně, že lid! Kdo jiný? Prostě lid! Proč být hned zbytečně konkrétní?"  
V Mouchýšovi to ale v tu ránu začlo vřít.  
"Jak, reptá??"  
Vyštěkl na Kaloně podrážděně.  
"Co má lid co reptat?! Copak jsem ho ve své nekonečné dobrotě... ehm, totiž copak ho Velká Temnota ve své nekonečné dobrotě nezachránila před jistou smrtí z rukou elfské armády? Což nám Temnota neseslala ty křepelky onehdá, když jsme kdesi ztratili zbytek proviantu a málem pochcípali hlady? Já vím, byly vyzáblé tuhé a samá kost, ale bylo to jídlo. Tak mi, Kaloni, vysvětli, co těm kverulantům, u všech valar, zase vadí?"  
"No, Mouch... totiž proroku, to máš tak!"  
Spustil Kaloň opatrně!  
"To víš, už jsme na cestě čtyřicet týdnů. Lidé jsou unavení, sešlí, a dohromady ani nevíme, kam vlastně putujem. A ty nám taky pořádně nic neřekneš... já, teda... vlastně lidi vědí, že máš plán. Ale ono to skoro vypadá, jako že se jen tak plácáme."  
A to už se Mouchýš opravdu neovládl.  
"Cože?!?! Plácáme??"  
Rozeřval se na Kaloně tak zprudka, až ho celého poprskal.  
"Jak to můžeš vyslovit?? Takové rouhání!"  
A celý se otřásl odporem, kterým ho naplnilo jen to pouhé pomyšlení.  
"Copak nevíš, že nás Velká Temnota sama vede? Ty jí snad nedůvěřuješ?"  
Obořil se na svého bratra a podezíravě do něj při tom zabodl svůj ostříží zrak. Kaloň jenom poděšeně nadskočil. Doba byla těžká a to poslední, po čem toužil bylo, zapsat se u svého bratra, vůdce a proroka, jako kacíř.  
"No, tak, jen klid!"  
Pozvedl ruce v konejšivém gestu.  
"Já jsem přece Temnotě hluboce oddaný. Já jen... totiž lidi jen, že už se dlouho nezjevila. No, řekni sám, kdy jsme před sebou naposledy viděli Tmu? Určitě už to bude pár týdnů. Tak se nediv, že někdo tu a tam začíná být nervózní."  
Na tohle Mouchýš při nejlepší vůli neměl co odpovědět. Že se Temnota už tak dlouho nezjevila, to byl fakt, který se nedal popřít a jeho samého to nezneklidňovalo o nic míň než zbytek goblinů, ať už se před nimi tvářil jakkoliv suverénně. Byly dokonce dny, ale to už by vůbec nepřiznal, kdy se budil hrůzou při pomyšlení, že si to u Temnoty nějak podělal a přišel tak o Její nekonečnou milost.  
"Hele!"  
Vedl si Kaloň dál svou, nemaje sebemenší tušení, jaké  
že trýznivé vnitřní pochybnosti to sžírají jeho nebohého bratra.  
"Ty jsi s Ní přece v kontaktu, že jo."  
"Eh...", opáčil Mouchýš trochu neochotně.  
"Jasně, že jo. Totiž... jsem! Jsem s Ní v kontaktu. Proč bych nebyl?"  
Dodal rychle a podezíravě se na Kaloně zahleděl.  
Ten ale k jeho úlevě naprosto bezelstně pokračoval dál.  
"No, tak s ní promluv! Ať se třeba zjeví.Stačí na chvilku.Nebo ať nám vyjeví, jaké s námi má dál plány. Já vím, že nám nemůže dávat nic zadarmo, že si Její dobrodiní napřed musíme zasloužit, ale tohle by Jí přeci nic neudělalo, no ne? Vždyť je všemocná!"  
Ehm... samozřejmě, že je všemocná!"  
Odvětil Mouchýš zaraženě.  
"No, tak vidíš!"  
Zaradoval se Kaloň.  
"Tak s ní promluv!"  
Dodal nakonec a spokojeně odkráčel aniž by měl sebemenší tušení, že právě uvrhl svého bratra do stavu bezbřehé paniky.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, jo!!"  
Dumal prorok překotně.  
"Promluvit! To se snadno řekne! Jenže přece těm trumberům nepověsím na nos, že se se mnou Velká Temnota zas až tak dvakrát ochotně nebaví. Upřímně řečeno, kolikrát mám co dělat, abych ji vůbec zaslechl a často si musím domýšlet, co mi to vlastně chtěla říct. No, a je fakt, že jsem si toho párkrát domyslel celkem dost."  
Připustil kajícně.  
"Možná právě proto se na mě zlobí."  
"A možná", hloubal dál, "jsem to s tím útěkem celé nějak špatně pochopil. Je nakonec pravda, že mě v mém záměru nepodporovala až tak nadšeně, jak jsem svým goblinům tvrdil."  
"A teď s Ní ze všeho budu nakonec muset nějak promluvit. Jak Jí sobě dát vědět? Možná, kdybych vylezl na nějaký hodně vysoký kopec a zamával na Ni..."  
Rozmýšlel, když tu jeho zrak padl na nedaleký vršek, který nedávno dorazivší gobliní poutníci začali pro jeho mírně našedlou barvu ihned nazývat Siváň. Nešťastně si povzdychl. Hlavou mu prolétlo, že už stejně nemá co ztratit a tak se tam s hlasitým funěním, o to však odhodlaněji vydal a všechny zvídavé otázky nevrle odbýval s tím, že tam má schůzku s Velkou Temnotou, proč zrovna tam, do toho nikomu nic není, co tam spolu budou probírat, to nikoho nemusí zajímat, jak dlouho tam bude, to se uvidí a ať dají pokoj a trpělivě čekají s jakou se vrátí.

Mezi tím se za Hradbami Noci ve svém paláci na své oblíbené lenošce rozkošnicky protahovala Velká Temnota. Znovu, jako už tolikrát jí prolétlo hlavou, co že to bylo od od ostatních valar za pitomý nápad vypovědět bohyni tmy a chaosu zrovna sem. Nakonec vždycky usoudila, že se to dá vysvětlit snad jedině onou komicky plýtvavou záplavou světla, kterou jim na jejich domovy v Amanu neustále vrhá zřejmě už definitivně naprosto šílená Varda - díky čemuž, všichni, kteří během soudního procesu rozhodovali o její budoucnosti, trpěli úžehem.  
"Taky bylo štěstí," rozvažovala dále, "že můj milovaný bratříček Manwe je takový zápecník, takže ho ani ve snu nenapadne vytáhnout paty z Taniquetilu. Natož, aby se někdy šel mrknout, jak to vypadá ve Vnější Prázdnotě. Kdyby jen tušil, jak blízko je z ní do Ardy! Že stačí sotva natáhnout ruku a... A, sakra!"  
Šťavnatě zaklela, nemilosrdně vytržena jakýmsi otravným hlukem linoucím se zevnitř jsoucna ze své odpolední siesty. Někdy byla blízkost Ea pořádně k vzteku!  
Zdráhavě vstala z gauče a zvědavě nakoukla do Ardy, aby se dozvěděla, kdo si ji to dovoluje takhle drze vyrušovat a proč u toho tak příšerně řve. Trochu jí při tom zatrnulo, protože onen skřehotavý hlas ozývající se zvenčí a naléhavě se dožadující její přítomnosti, se jí zdál až nápadně povědomý. A taky že ano! Stačil jediný pohled a její nejčernější obavy se potvrdily.  
"Eru!"  
Povzdechla si nešťastně.  
"Už zase, Mouchýš! Tak co po mně bude chtít tentokrát? "  
A napadlo ji, že vidina poklidně stráveného odpoledne se opět jednou rozplynula v nenávratnu.


	4. Chapter 4

Temnota trávila ve svém exilu ve vnějším prázdnu už nějaký ten rok. Přesněji řečeno, tušila, že už to bude nějaký ten rok, možná i nějaké to století, ale jednak se to mimo veškeré bytí dost těžko počítalo a jednak na takové otravné prkotiny, jako je sledování letopočtu nikdy moc nebyla a to ani v dobách, když ještě přebývala v Ardě. Tenhle nesmysl mile ráda přenechávala svému nudnému bratrovi a jeho puntičkářským elfům. Ne, že by si na své nové postavení nějak výrazněji stěžovala, konec konců, mohla dopadnout mnohem hůř. V Prázdnotě byl klid a spousta prostoru a když tu byla Ona, tak už to vlastně ani nebyla až taková prázdnota. Navíc to bylo jediné místo, kam nedohlédly slídivé zraky jejího všetečného bratra, takže jí poprvé za celou dobu její existence nechybělo ani soukromí. Až si kolikrát říkala, co její mladší bráška asi dělá? V žádném případě to ale neznamenalo, že se jí stýská! (No... možná malinko ano, konec konců, Manwe byl přeci pořád její bratr, no ne?) Co ale na životě ve vyhnanství opravdu nesnášela, byla ta příšerná nuda. Nuda a nečinnost, to bylo něco,co upřímně nenáviděla už od svého zrození a nestrpěla je ani za starých časů v Ea. A ať se snažila sebevíc v Prázdnotě toho vážně bylo na práci podstatně míň, než svého času tam.  
Není tedy divu, že se tak ráda a často obracela směrem k Bytí a naslouchala hlasům svých dětí, které v něm zanechala, a že to dělala velice pečlivě. Opravdu, nebylo snad žádného, na němž by byla aspoň očkem nespočinula, kterého by tu a tam jemně nepostrčila, nebo mu neprokázala nějakou nepatrnou službičku, či neudělila dobrou radu. Ať už si ten který pozemský červíček její účasti povšiml, či nikoliv, vždy ho to potěšilo a ji to nic nestálo, tak co?  
Ovšem tenhle Kachní národ, to byl paradox!  
Když si jich onehdá před časem povšimla v Roklince, srdce by se nad nimi ustrnulo. Taková banda otrhaných nemytých usmolenců to byla, věčně se popelící někde v prachu, motající se elfům pod nohy a hledící kde si urvat alespoň zlámanou grešličku.  
Byli takoví mrňaví, rozkošně zelení a bez její pomoci skoro až dojemně bezradní, takže ujmout se jich, pocítila prakticky okamžitě jako svou téměř povinnost. Akorát že tehdy ještě neměla ani tušení, že starat se o Kachny dá takovou fušku. Jako by ti nešťastníci měly nějaký podivný tajemný magický dar neustále si komplikovat život! Takže se běžně stávalo, že ponechala-li je, byť jen na chviličku, o samotě, objevila je pak beznadějně zabředlé do ještě fatálnějších problémů, než z jakých je ještě nedávno vysekala, zoufale se dovolávající její božské pomoci. Pokud měla být dokonale upřímná, tak musela přiznat, že Kachní lid jí začíná pomalu, ale jistě lézt na nervy a že dostává skoro neodolatelnou chuť se na celý ten zatrolený kmen vykašlat. Nemohla ovšem popřít že od té doby, co si je tak nerozvážně pověsila na krk jí tahle banda rozděšených zmatkářů docela přirostla k srdci a ona se děsila představy, co strašlivého by se jim ještě mohlo přihodit, kdyby je bývala pustila z dohledu.  
Navíc také, ač si to nerada přiznávala - ostatně na nějaké to, kdo ví jaké, uctívání sama nikdy nebyla - Mouchýšova devótní bezbřehá oddanost, s jakou k ní shlížel, jí trochu lichotila.  
Teď ho však popuzeně sledovala, jak poskakuje po vrcholku jakéhosi kopce, mává kusem klacku a pokřikuje u toho, jak zjednaný. Když se nad tím zamyslela, působilo to vlastně docela komicky. Chvíli ho pozorovala a rty se jí při tom zkroutili do dílem pobaveného, dílem škodolibého úsměšku. Vzápětí ji ale to divadýlko přestalo bavit. Otočila se a nešťastně pohlédla na krbovou římsu, na níž mezi tím neodvratně vychládal kalíšek horké lávy, který si ještě před chvílí plánovala v klidu vypít. Pak znova upřela zrak k hulákajícímu Mouchýšovi.  
"No, jo, no,jo! Snad se svět nezboří! Hned jsem tam!"  
Zavrčela směrem k šedavému vršku.  
Pak se pomalu vrátila k lenošce, těžce na ni dosedla a popadla nedopitý hrníček. Když ho tam chvíli nechám jančit, tak si to třeba ještě rozmyslí, táhlo jí hlavou. Proč si, u Erua, nemůžou ta zelená neštěstí aspoň jedinkrát s něčím poradit sami?


	5. Chapter 5

Mouchýš nenápadně mrkl na své kapesní přesýpací hodiny. Čtyřicet minut! Už tu trčí čtyřicet minut! Měl hlad, byla mu zima a začínalo se mu chtít čurat. Navíc od samého hulákání pěkně ochraptět. Připadalo mu, jakoby tu ve skutečnosti strávil čtyřicet dní a ne pouhých čtyřicet minut.  
Aby do toho kachna kopla!  
Odhodil svou hůl a namířil si to k blízkému křovíčku. Se zřejmým úmyslem si začal nadzvihávat cíp své krátké suknice, když v tom se z nitra keříku ozvalo hlasité 'puff' a dřív, než stačil milý prorok zamrkat, vyvalil se z něj špinavě šedý oblak zasmrádajícího sirného kouře, následován rudě palčivým sloupcem ohně. Nebohý Mouchýš tak tak stačil uskočit a už se s tváří staženou smrtelným děsem, pěkně píď po pídi, plazil, směrem ke svému klacku. Pozpátku, aby měl pěkný výhled na tu nečekanou přírodní katastrofu.  
"Afar vadokanuk!"  
Brblal si při tom pod fousy.  
"Co je tohle za rasovinu?! Keře přeci samy od sebe nevybuchují!"  
Pak se zarazil.  
"Leda, že by...!  
V hlavě mu začala klíčit uklidňující myšlenka.  
"Jáaaau! Do pr...!"  
Ozvalo se zatím z hořícího kusu podrostu. Hlas to byl hromový, mohutný, že by s ním mohl skály lámat. Zároveň ale podezřele povědomý....  
"Temnoto?"  
Šipitl Mouchýš až úzkostlivě opatrně.  
"Temnoto, jsi to ty?"  
Klacek si však pro jistotu přitáhl pevněji k tělu.  
"Kur.. aby to Eru spral!"  
Hromovalo to zatím z keře.  
"Jo, Mouchýš?!" Ozvalo se vzápětí, poněkud, ne však o mnoho přátelštějším tónem.  
"Jasně, že jsem to já! Kdo by to asi tak byl? Gharagragr... Někde jsem tady měla hrníček s horkou lávou. Neviděls ho?"  
Mouchýš však jakoby ten dotaz úplně přeslechl. Jeho až na samu hranici našponované mozkové závity se momentálně dokázaly soustředit jen a pouze na jedinou věc.  
"Ehm... proč se mi jako tento... zjevuješ v podobě hořícího keře?" Spustil opatrně. "Že by v tom byla nějaká... tentononc! Tajemná symbolika?"  
"Jo, symbolika!? A tajemná navrch??!"  
Nepřestával burácet keř.  
"Totiž... No, jasně, že je v tom symbolika. Hodně tajemná a hodně symbolická. Krucinál! Ten hrníček byl památeční!  
Ticho, které se následně rozhostilo, už pomalu začínalo být nepříjemné. Mouchýš čekal, že mu bude osvětlen onen záhadný důvod, který vedl Temnotu k tomu, aby přijala tuhle mimořádně nepravděpodobnou a dle jeho skromného názoru, asi také dost nepohodlnou formu. Bohužel, čekal marně! A jen Temnota ví, co očekávala Temnota. Krátce váhal a přemýšlel, jak na sebe upozornit a nebýt za nezdvořáka. Nakonec se rozhodl pro tiché jemné odkašláni.  
"Ehm, ehm!"  
Plameny to, podle všeho, zaujalo. Tázavě se otočily, elegantně se zavlnily a poněkud netrpělivě pravily: "Co je?!"  
V Mouchýšovi byla rázem malá dušička. Ramena mu poklesla, hrdlo se sevřelo a ústa vyschla na troud. To všechno skrz jedno zrádné objevné zajiskření v jeho hlavě. Vždyť se sem vlastně vyškrabal za jedním jediným účelem a to, aby si stěžoval! Velká Matko, za tuhle troufalost ho Temnota určitě na místě rozdrtí jako švába. Ruce mu zbělely v kloubech, jak jimi křečovitě tiskl svou hůl. Plameny se zatím opět zavlnily, Mouchýš by přísahal, že netrpělivě.  
"No, tak cos chtěl?"  
Pobízely ho, a když už měl prorok pocit, že se v příštím okamžiku musí jisto jistě zalknout strachy, spásný nápad mu prosvištěl myslí, jako blesk bouřkovým mrakem. Ane, jistě! Už ví jak na to! Ostatně, copak sám jeho bratr Kaloň nepoužil onoho rána tu divotvornou větu? Zhluboka se nadechl a pustil se do řeči. Teď už nešlo couvnout!  
"Totiž... Lid si stěžuje!"  
Plameny se samým překvapením zarazily v pohybu.  
"Co... jakej lid, hrome?"  
"No..." koktal Mouchýš a na čele se mu perlily kaply potu, ledové, jak dotyk smrti. "Lid... Kachní lid, Temnoto. Oni jaksi... nechápou Tvůj božský záměr, který s námi jisto jistě máš. Já o něm tedy v žádném případě nepochybubuji... já vím, že my jsme tvůj národ vyvolený, ostatně proč bys nám jinak tak velkodušně pomáhala, že, jo?"  
"Vyvolený?" Zahřímal hlas z keře a kdyby jeden nevěděl, že je to Temnota, mohl by mu znít překvapeně. Možná nevěřícně! Možná, jako někdo, kdo si marně snaží vybavit, co komu napovídal v době, kdy nebyl úplně střízlivý. To by to ale samozřejmě nemohla být Temnota.  
"Vyvolený... No, když jsem to řekla, tak to bude pravda! A co se mému národu vyvolenému zase nelíbí?!"  
Teď už se Mouchýš trochu osmělil, takže si troufl vstát a opřít se o svou hůl. Snad to s Temnotou přeci jen půjde a oni se spolu nějak rozumně domluví! Přes to z něj jeho suplika, jakkoliv ponížená, lezla jak z chlupaté deky.  
"Eh... já jenom... totiž... lid jenom... lid by rád, kdybys mu laskavě mohla svůj božský záměr trochu víc... odhalit. Ne, moc!" Mírnil hned svůj srdnatý požadavek. "Jen trochu! Nepatrně! Jenom, jako, abychom věděli, jak dlouho ještě budeme putovat a kam se máme vydat."  
Keř se na chvíli odmlčel a Mouchýš napjatě očekával jeho odpověď. Prozatím se z něj však ozývalo jen funění a vzdychání. Pak oheň bezradně pokrčil plameny. Mouchýšovi ho na okamžik začalo být skoro líto.  
"A proč byste vlastně někam chodili? Copak tady vám to není dost dobrý?"  
"Eh... tady?"  
Mouchýš štítivě nakrčil svůj baňatý nos.  
"No, jasně!"  
Hlas se na nepatrnou chviličku odmlčel a pak si halasně odkašlal. Když se pak znovu rozezvučel, nesl se ještě vznešeněji, ještě důstojněji a ještě božštěji.

"To je ta země zaslíbená,  
mlékem a strdím oplývající...  
Kuck, kuck... hernajs...!"

V ohni prasklo poleno a z jeho vnitřku se vyvalil proud jisker doprovázený hustým smolným dýmem, který ten přednes, jinak velmi noblesní a vybroušený, poněkud pokazil. Ne moc, jen trochu. Jen, co by se za nehet vešlo! Pohotový Mouchýš tu náhlou pauzu ihned využil a přispěchal sice s tichou, nesmělou, přes to však námitkou.  
"Ehm... ohledně toho strdí... ať už je to cokoliv, myslim, že bez strdí se docela dobře..."  
Nedostal však šanci předložit svou myšlenku v celé její hloubce. Hlas z plamenů se dal dohromady a pokračoval neméně vznešeně, aniž by mu věnoval nejmenší pozornost.

"Vlasť jediná,  
i v dědictví vám daná..."

"Tak dost!"  
Otrnulo konečně Mouchýšovi. Bylo to tak nečekané, tak šokující, že deklamující keř opravdu poslušně ztichl. Milého proroka to vyděsilo snad ještě více, než předchozí hromování. Zhluboka se nadechl, pak ještě jednou, až byl nafouknutý, jak žába. Snad doufal, že spolu se vzduchem do sebe nasaje i trochu odvahy a ejhle, fungovalo to! Srdnatě, i když trochu rozklepaně, se pustil do řeči.  
"My potřebujeme nějakou vopravdickou otčinu. S pevnou půdou pod nohama. Tady se boříme po kotníky!"  
"Buďte rádi!" Odsekl keř. "Vlastnit tuhle krásnou zemi je obrovská strategická výhoda. Nikdy o ni nebudete muset s nikym válčit, protože kdo jinej by o tu hnusnou díru stál?"  
Mouchyš se ohlédl za sebe a přemýšlivě se podrbal na hlavě. Bloudil očima po té mokré planině a najednou jakoby se před ním vyloupla úplně nová a hezčí. Na tom, co říkala Temnota jistě něco bylo, ale...  
"Ale... smrdí to tady!"  
Zkoušel ještě oponovat.  
"He! To říkáš teď!" Kontroval oheň. "Ale počkej za milion let. Nejvejš za dva! Bude to tady nacucaný fosilníma palivama."  
Mouchýš se zatvářil ztrápeně. Fosilní paliva! Pomyslel si. To bude nějaký podobný švindl, jako s tím strdím. Nahlas si však jen povzdechl.  
"Tak dlouho čekat nemůžu! Potřebuju něco, co bych tý sebrance předhodil hned, nebo mě sežerou. Buď uznalá, Temnoto! Přece nechceš mít po prorokovi?"  
Na to se plameny vzedmuly k nebi o dobrých pár metrů a vypustily další dávku šedého dýmu, až si z toho Mouchýš znovu kecl na zadek. Už to vypadalo, že tentokrát to opravdu přehnal. A skutečně, hlas, který se posléze ozval z nitra keře zněl o mnoho nakvašeněji.  
"Dej si pozor, zemský červe! Echm, echm! Ještě pořád jsem vaše božstvo a vy jste můj lid! Kdybych chtěla být hodně velká svi... ehm, chci říct, ztrestat vás za vaše hříchy, mohla bych vám taky udělit nějaká přikázání."  
Mouchýš zpozorněl!  
"A co to jako má být, ta přikázání?"  
Oheň se mírně otřepal.  
"No... to se tak dělá, víš? Když je někdo bůh a věřící už mu hodně lezou na... totiž, protiví se jeho vůli."  
Pak se na chvíli zarazil.  
"Oni jsou to teda vlastně spíš zákazy. Jako co všechno nesmíte. Třeba, nezesmilníš! To je takové pěkné přikázání. To bych vám udělit mohla."  
Mouchýše oblil studený pot při představě, že až sleze dolů, bude muset Kachnímu rodu vysvětlovat nejenom to, že tu mají zůstat, ale i to, že ode dneška nesmějí ani smilnit a pokorně zavřel ústa. Čistě pro jistotu! Ta věc z přikázáními mu ale nešla z hlavy. Možná, dumal, možná by se to mohlo někdy docela hodit.  
"Ty, Temnoto!"  
Zkoušel to polehoučku!  
"Nemohlo by bejt přikázání třeba to, že se nesmí jíst elfina? Já elfinu nesnášim!"  
"Nóoo... pro mě, za mě...!  
Odvětil keř, Mouchýš si dál vedl svou.  
"A ryby! Ty by se měli jíst aspoň jednou tejdně. Ryby já rád!"  
A tak to šlo dál! Mouchýš měl ještě spoustu zajímavých nápadů a inovativních zlepšováků o něž se toužil s Temnotou podělit, a tak mluvil a mluvil. Z ohně se zatím ozývalo tiché praskání a pak taky cosi, co až podezřele připomínalo útrpné vzdechy. Po chvíli, když měl prorok opravdu blažený pocit ze sebe samého a hluboké myšlenky z něj tryskaly, jako horká pára ze zřídla, byl najednou neurvale přerušen táhlým teskným a zasmušilým:  
"Tak, dobře!!! Možná bych ti, kromě přikázání, mohla udělit ještě něco. Ale musíš sklapnout!"  
Mouchýš se odmlčel, trošičku překvapeně a trošičku uraženě a zaposlouchal se při tom do štrachavých zvuků a přidušeného mumlání, které se z plamenů počalo linout nyní.  
"Co to tu ještě... tohle ne, to je starej krám. Hele! Tohle jsem nemohla najít! Kde to jenom... Jo! To je vono! Něco mi tu zbylo po Sauronovi. Von tomu řikal..." božský hlas se zadrhával a slabikoval, jakoby se pokoušel přečíst nějaký dávno zašlý nápis. "Ma-Te... Ma-te-ma-ti-ka. Je to jakože, talent na čísla."  
"Temnoto! K čemu nám to bude? Tady, v bažině?"  
Zvolal Mouchýš hlasem stejně mocným, jako nešťastným. Temné božstvo jen nevrle ucedilo: "Co já vim!? Můžete si třeba přepočítávat slimáky! Tak chceš to?"  
Slovutný Kachní prorok se už už nadechoval, jak se, celý rozpálený, chystal přikvačit s další námitkou. Temnotě bylo v tu ránu jasné, že ho nesmí pustit ke slovu.  
"A vůbec!" Zahudrovala! "Proč si vlastně neuděláš pořádek u sebe doma mezi Kachním lidem? He?" Plameny se stočily, jakoby chtěly ukázat dolů pod kopec.  
"Zatímco jsi byl pryč, rozmohl se ti tam kult zlatého vrrrčete."  
Mouchýš se zadíval požadovaným směrem a opravdu! Jeho bratr Kaloň pobíhal kolem hroudy hlíny a smolil z ní něco, co při troše fantazie, pravda, mohlo být vrrrčetem, ale taky kozou, či krokodýlem, zkrátka jakýmkoliv čtyřnohým stvořením a natíral to nažluto. Poblíž něho se už shromažďoval hlouček osob, které, dle vizáže, nemohly být nikdo jiný, než uctívači.  
Samým rozhořčením zaťal ruce v pěst.  
"Ten mizera! Jak já si to s ním vyřídím, jen co se vrátím dolů. A už se sápal po své holi a hrozil s ní do údolí.  
"Kaloni! Ty šmejde! Až tě chytnu, máš se na co těšit."

Temnota zatím pochopila, že lepší příležitost se jí těžko naskytne a pomaloučku, polehoučku se vytratila.


End file.
